1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a 3D image display apparatus with improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a 3D image display apparatus provides a left-eye image and a right-eye image separately to a left eye and a right eye of an observer. The left-eye image and right-eye image are offset to provide binocular disparity. The observer watches the left- and right-eye images provided from the 3D image display apparatus through each eye, and thereby perceives a 3D image.
In order to provide the left-eye and right-eye images separately to the left and right eyes of the observer, polarizing glasses are frequently used. The polarizing glasses utilize linear-polarization to separate the left-eye image and the right-eye image. Such polarizing glasses are, however, inconvenient for the observer to wear when viewing 3D images in, for instance, 3D movies.
Recently, various methods have been suggested that allow the observer to perceive the 3D image without having to wear polarizing glasses. Such methods include, for instance, a lenticular method, a parallax method, an integral photography method, a holography method, etc.
However, a cross-talk phenomenon and a moiré effect occur in the 3D image display apparatus employing the lenticular method.